To the End
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Companion piece to The Fourth Marauder. You have to read that before you read this. George Weasley finally gets to reunite with his brother and the rest of his family as well as the men that he and his brother idolized.


**To the End**

George opened his eyes and looked around. The place was white. All white. Whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it. He stood up and noticed that there weren't any aches or pains. George turned his hand over and saw that he was young again. If he had to guess, he had to be about twenty.

He flexed his hands expertly. He almost couldn't believe it. After George got over his amazement of gaining his youth back, he looked around the room he was in again. White tiles, white walls. The room was almost blinding. George took a tentative step and then another and then another until he walked briskly out of the room and into a hallway.

The hallway was the same as the room that he just got out of, white. There were no doors, no windows, nothing. George kept walking and walking. He wondered if the hall would ever end. When he felt like almost giving up, he heard voices. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. There was no one even remotely close to him. Where the voices could be coming from he didn't know.

He continued walking again hoping to hear the voices again. He didn't have to hope for very long because he heard them again. They seemed to be getting closer, louder. George sped up his pace. He could see the hallway opened up into a giant room. He could definitely make out words now that he was getting closer.

When George reached the end of the hall, he stopped. There they were. His family. His mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and Fred. Fred was there. He was finally reunited with his twin.

"Fred!" George called.

The small group stopped talking and looked over in George's direction.

"Georgie? Is that you?" Fred asked as he stood.

"It's me, Freddie!"

The crowd parted and let Fred go to his twin. Fred and George ran towards each other, stopping when they were a foot apart.

"It took you long enough, you tosser," Fred told his twin with a giant smile on his face.

"That's the first thing you say to me after we haven't seen each other in over eighty years?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't expect me to get all sappy now, did you?"

George smiled at his twin. "I missed you, too, Freddie."

"Missed you too George," Fred said as he embraced his brother.

George hugged him back. It had been far too long since he got to see his twin. It had been a painful without him.

"Mum and dad have filled me in about everything. And I'm happy you married Angie. She's been good for you, so I heard."

"She has. And…I'm sorry if it seems awkward for you, Freddie. I don't know how it all happened honestly. One moment I was utterly distraught over you and the next there she was comforting me."

"You want to know what I think. You both needed someone. I know Angie and I hadn't dated in a few years before my death, but it didn't stop her from caring about me and vice versa. And I'm not mad at you, George. I'm glad you found someone to be there for you when I couldn't. And Angie was the best thing for you. So tell me about Fred II and Roxie? I heard great things about them."

The two brothers walked back towards their family, all the while George talking Fred's ear off about his children. Fred didn't say a word the whole time and simply listened. He missed his brother more than anyone, except George, would ever know. And hearing about his life made him happy. He was glad George didn't just survive. He lived and Fred couldn't be any more proud of him than he already was.

When they reached the rest of his family, George was bombarded by the rest of his family. They hugged him one by one. And George answered any questions they had about their children and the rest of their family. It felt good to just be with them again.

Of course George missed his wife and children, but he feared not, he knew that he'd see them again and that they'd be just fine. He missed the rest of his family as well, but again, he knew that he'd see them all again and then they'd be reunited once again.

The group had been talking for what seems like days, weeks, months, years, they didn't know. There was no concept of time. When they heard footsteps coming from behind them, they turned their heads to see Angelia. George stood up and ran towards his wife, picking her up and spinning her around. He too noticed that she was back to her youth.

"Angie—"

"George." She said as she stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Without preamble, he pressed his lips to hers. He heard her sigh with contentment. "I've missed you, ya know." George told her as he pulled away.

"I missed you every day since you died." She told him as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore and I don't have to miss you because nothing can separate us now."

She smiled at him as she gave him a chaste kiss. He returned the smile and they headed towards their family. When they saw who had joined them, the Weasley clan smiled wide at her with a chorused "Angelina". She smiled and hugged each and every one of them.

When Angelina's gaze fixed on Fred, she gave him a tentative smile.

"Hullo, Fred."

"Angie."

"How have you been?"

"Well. How have you been?"

"Fine, but I'm better now that I have everyone back again. I miss my children, but I know they'll be okay in the end."

"Angie, I'm not mad. I never could be mad at you. I'm glad you found George. I'm glad you both found comfort in each other." Fred informed her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Angelina was quiet for a few minutes. "Thank you."

Fred nodded at her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, feeling better now that she knew how he truly felt about her and George's relationship. She never regretted marrying George Weasley. She had had feelings for Fred in her youth, but George, she knew, was the _one_ for her. But knowing that Fred wasn't angry with them made things a lot less awkward for everyone.

As more and more of the Weasley clan came to join them, it was fun getting to know what had happened after the previous person had gone.

When Harry Potter came, he reunited with his mother, father, god-father, and extended family. It was heart-warming to see. George was then introduced to the people that he and Fred had owed their lives to. George was almost star struck.

"Hello, Georgie." Sirius smirked at him.

"Sirius!" George said as he hugged the man.

They exchanged greetings and George gave Sirius a abridged version of his life. George hugged Remus afterwards and told him all about Teddy. Remus was grateful and gave him a smile. Sirius then introduced him to James Potter. George remarked to himself that Harry looked exactly like his father, but had his mother's eyes, as everyone told him.

"Nice to finally meet you." George told James truthfully.

"Nice to meet you as well, George. I've heard a lot about you." James informed him.

"You have?"

"Of course. Fred here told us about all the things you two got up to. Brilliant it was."

George looked at his twin and gave him a broad smile before he turned his gaze back to the remaining Marauders.

"Now George, we have a question to ask you." Remus told him.

"What's that?"

"We want to know if you want to be an official Marauder. We can't have one without the other. You two are a packaged deal." Sirius said with a chuckle.

George looked at them all. "Of course I would want to! Are you mad? Fred and I pretended that we were the Marauders second gen."

"Well, no more pretending, you're one of us now." James told them.

"Welcome home, Georgie."

George, for the first time in many years, actually felt at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I dedicate this to Atlantagirlforever. She wanted me to write a companion piece to _The Fourth Marauder_ and here it is. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
